<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyfriend Scenarios by KimchiUseless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659243">Boyfriend Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiUseless/pseuds/KimchiUseless'>KimchiUseless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>x Reader Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games), Creepypasta - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Multi-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Comment prompts please, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, boyfriend scenarios, gender neutral reader, requests open</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiUseless/pseuds/KimchiUseless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole bunch of scenarios with male characters from different fandoms. That's it.<br/>The reader is gender-neutral also so-.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Reader, Everyone/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>x Reader Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How You Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~Husk~</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>You’ve been in Hell for a while, long enough to become accustomed to its weather and residential antics. Currently, you were at a bar slamming down a few shots with a friend of yours, though it wasn’t for fun. You were having a hard time mentally and it took its toll physically. You looked deathly ill but you thought you were fine so you didn’t worry. However, your friend, who called himself Angel Dast, was in it for the drinking and the other men who paid for them. You gave out a grumble, what exactly were you upset about? Well, you’d been drafted in the war 1939, World War II. You were cursed to live with witnessing deaths first hand and gruesome sights. It was horrible to think of, thus why you were drinking as your life depended on it. You looked around at the others drinking at the bar. You seemed to take an interest in the demon cat sitting next to you, looking just as miserable as you were. “What’s a lush like you doin’ here? You look a little tanked up.” you were one for slang of your time, hell the 1890s was just a grand ol’ time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon gave a gruff grunt yet he seemed to be amused by your words, maybe he was a member of your generation. “Life,” he mumbled out, he didn’t appear like a big mouth, and that was okay with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear ya,” you took another swig at your liquor, “It’s been a corker. Can’t say I miss the sounds of war.” you shrugged, you were pretty blitzed at this point, and talking about it seemed to help a little. This caught the cat’s attention. He had a strange look to his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a vet?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. The Second World War. Raggedy time, it was.” the cat nodded, listening to you. “I don’t mean to chew the fat and you listen. What about you?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vietnam. A war after yours.” he sounded disappointed but in your haze, you didn’t really know what for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husk.” you offered a hand and the feline took it, both of you sharing a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <b>~Cross (Xtale Sans)~</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>It was horrifying, the X in the sky, red and threatening. Yet the fact, you still went closer to the source of such an occurrence. Were you out of your mind? Maybe, but that didn’t stop anything. Within the clearing of Snowdin, there was a skeleton, an awful lot like Sans, who adorned white and black designed clothing. A large sword in his hand that he dragged along the snowy plains, leaving a glowing red line in its wake. What the hell was happening? You looked at the sky, the X, it was growing. You gazed down at the Sans look-a-like, only to meet his stare. Regret overcame you at that moment. You should’ve stayed hidden like the other monsters. You would’ve run for cover, you’d love to do that, but you were paralysed where you stood. The skeleton started your way, except he wasn’t walking, he would appear closer one second then another until he was in front of you, his white and red eyelights scanning over you. He looked a little disgusted but interested as to why you, out of any monster, a human, would be out of hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Are you stupid?” he raised the blade towards you, but it was obvious you wouldn’t be a threat, the sword lowering. Why did you just stand there? You should’ve run already! You shook lightly, a small spark of anger and determination to stop this skeleton lit in you. You couldn’t do anything when you were about to another skeleton, seemingly made of black sludge and tar had manifested next to the first skeleton. His voice, his presence, his entire being was haunting. He told the first skeleton that they didn’t have time for this, that he wasn’t able to kill anyone under their deal. The white-clothed skeleton nodded and looked at you for a moment before continuing his destruction. The tar monster looked at you at that moment, shooing you away. Finally, your legs worked from their stiff position and you hightailed it into a hiding spot. Just what were they planning?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <b>~Octane~</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>You were one of the new employees for the Apex Games. You did multiple jobs to keep yourself busy, but when you had the time you watched the legends in the ring. You were assigned to cook for the champions once the game was over, this wasn’t new to you, however, as you have been in this position before. You were preparing the ingredients, making sure everything and anything possible was in stock before the winning squad entered to celebrate. You smiled, everything was there. This was one of the few times ingredients were already stocked when you arrived, you were thankful either way. You were idling as you heard footsteps crescendoing to the dining room’s door. It burst open, nearly giving you a heart attack then and there. Looking at the squad, you smiled politely and greeted them. Octane, Lifeline, and Gibraltar. They all greeted back in their own enthusiasm to your approval. Octane, being the energetic speedster he is, was at the counter first, “Hola, (Y/N)!” he said, you asked what he wanted to eat in celebration of their win, along with asking the others as well, “I’ll take Enchiladas, y’know how I like them, ¡por favor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, taking the other legends orders too. You began cooking the enchiladas for Octane, curry chicken for Lifeline, and panipopo for Gibraltar. You hummed as you worked, switching from dish to dish to get them done perfectly. The background noise of the champions aided you in your concentration and the friendly atmosphere. One after another the dishes were done, calling them over to come to get it while it’s still hot. Each thanked you, complimenting your cooking skills and ability of appearance. Though as the others had gone back to their table, Octane stayed and chatted with you while nearly devouring his meal. He’d always stick around with you as he ate, joking and enjoying the company. He called you a friend of his, something that you always valued, as with any relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <b>~Killer Sans~</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>You were going through the day, like a normal human would, just picking up some groceries and heading home. Luckily for you, your house was within a walking distance from the small store. A boom rang out over the small city, monsters all running from the cause of such a thunderous sound. You ran too, but not with the others, you ran to an alley instead. You were going to hide, stay out of sight from whatever was happening. Only peeking out every so often to make sure you were alone. The fleeing was long gone by this point, a part of you wishing you ran with them instead of choosing this alleyway. You peeked out, quickly going back into your hiding spot when you saw someone, a skeleton. You only remembered seeing two skeletons, Sans and Papyrus. This skeleton looked like Sans, but with a different style, wearing a blue jacket and black shirt, instead of the usual colours you’ve seen on Sans. This skeleton also had what looked like blackened tears running from his eye sockets and a red glowing target on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hoped he hadn’t spotted you, staying as quiet as you could. “It’s better if you come out, runt, I might even make your death quick and painless.” he mused, the insanity evident in his voice. You had the strongest inkling that his words would hold true enough. Maybe the painless and quick death was more appealing than trying to escape the one ended alley. You were trapped, tears pricked your eyes as you shakely made your way into the open space. Your eyes were closed tight, not wanting to bear the thought of seeing your murderer. You heard a hum from the skeleton, curious and intrigued. “A human, huh? That’s a surprise.” he laughed lightly, causing you to open your eyes slowly, shit he was a lot closer than you thought. You flinched back, earning a chuckle, “Don’t worry, human, I’ll take good care of you, I’ll see you around.” he said with a laugh and began walking away, were you… safe?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <b>~Vox~</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>You had arrived in Hell years ago, maybe even decades ago. You laughed at the thought of you coming to Hell, weak and inferior, but look at you now! You were an Overlord of Hell, allies with some of the others. Holding so much power over other demons, only leaving the strongest, AKA the Radio Demon, to their devices. You knew better than to fuck with the demon, he was a lot more powerful than you since he’s been here long before you fell. You looked in the mirror, straightening out your clothes, gazing at your figure. You were almost human-like, but instead of (s/c) skin, it was a pale dead white and your eyes were solid (e/c), no scleras or pupils. Today you were having a little get together with another overlord, Valentino. You have a singe of regret letting him chose the location but you’d have to get over it. You were never one to cancel plans. The location in question was a well-known strip club to the pimp and porn director. He told you he was bringing along a well-known friend of his, Vox. You never met the aforementioned demon, only knowing about him from Valentino and even that was a small amount of knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had arrived at the gentlemen’s club, going inside and finding Valentino fairly quickly as he was pretty tall. He ushered you over and you saw a demon with a TV head, was that Vox? He seemed a little bored, annoyed even. That was until you stood in front of the two men, a greeting smile on your lips. “(Y/N)~! So good to see you, sweetheart! This is Vox, I hope you two will play nice~?” you nodded at Valentino’s words. There was no reason not to, he wasn’t a threat by any means if he’s a friend with your ally. The TV demon seemed to be intrigued by your presence, it was as if he was eyeing you. He sat up some, a smile on his face as he greeted you like a gentleman, which was appreciated. You gave a small laugh as the two banter over who to hook up with, this was going to be interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <b>~Nightmare Sans~</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>It was a good day, walking in the outskirts of Snowdin, enjoying the time you had to yourself. The ambient sounds relaxing you as you took calm strides in the crunching snow. You couldn’t help but feel a little paranoid as if someone was watching you. Turning in every direction, you saw now one following you, you were alone like you planned. You were okay. You turned back around to nearly shriek but a tar-like appendage covered your agape mouth, muffling the sounds you made. The creature before you, a sludge covered skeleton, or maybe he was made out of it? You didn’t know, you didn’t care, the only thing you wanted to do was flee as a heavy burden of fear and the sort filled you. “</span>
  <b>Looks like I found a catch.</b>
  <span>” he joked, darkly chuckling and wrapping more of what you realised were tentacles around you. You struggled at the cold touch, muffled pleas and shouts escaping you. “</span>
  <b>Don’t struggle, unless you wish for a few broken bones, of course.</b>
  <span>” he threatened, ending your struggling, “</span>
  <b>Good.</b>
  <span>” you saw a portal open up before you as you were moved into it, followed by the tar skeleton. Another skeleton was on the other side, looking curiously at you, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Nightmare, found yourself another toy?” the skeleton asked the assumed tar skeleton named Nightmare. Nightmare scoffed at him, telling him that he needed more servants in the castle. You flinched as the second skeleton dragged a bony finger along a part of you not consumed by Nightmare’s tar tentacles. “What’s their name?” he shrugged looking at you, threatening that if you started screaming and didn’t tell your name he’d kill you on the spot. You, however, wanted to live so as he removed the tendril from your mouth you gasped and caught your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y-Y/N),” you stated, before the appendage covered your mouth again, wary of keeping your nose uncovered to not suffocate you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How You Met p.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a small update to keep this work alive, sorry for being dormant, things have been busy.<br/>There are just two characters in this chapter, I'll be doing a bigger chapter (or two) later on with the remaining characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~Valentino~</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>You, a simple demon, animalistic in appearance, and luckily your favourite mammal as well, were working for the one and only moth Overlord. Valentino. It was a curious relationship between you two, though you hadn’t paid too much mind to it. You’ve seen how he treated the other workers, just not you. You were never yelled at on purpose, never forced to work the streets, and you only mentally questioned it as the thought of confronting Valentino was scary enough. As of now, you were backstage, talking with some of the resting girls in the strip club. You were not like them, never having courted anyone to bed before or any of the VIP rooms for sexual reasons. You weren’t exactly pure to say, after all you were in Hell, but you remained untouched by the many drunken patrons of the club you worked at. Valentino even ordered you to not court anyone, which was completely fine by you. “(Y/N), baby!” you turned at the sound of your pimp’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a hum, you fully faced him in your albeit slutty attire. You worked the poles, though you never were one to show your whole body to someone. You still had standards. Valentino strutted towards you and placed a large hand on your cheek, smiling down at you. “What is it?” you asked, only slightly tensing at the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming with me to a little gathering, my little stunner!” he seemed overly happy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>you tag along with him, and you didn’t mind, but just when you were going to ask about it, he turned and walked away, telling you that you were leaving soon and to get ready. Stunned and baffled beyond belief, you got ready to go, trying your best to ignore the either jealous looks or worried gazes. It must be something big if that was their reaction to the tall moth demon picking you.</span>
</p><p> </p><h1>
  <b>~Boss (Fell Papyrus)~</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>You were one of the first humans to accept monsters into your village. Hell, you even let a few live with you until they got to their feet. Most of them were decent at worst, just glad that you gave them a chance. An interesting pair of monsters to enter your abode were two skeleton brothers, they were amusing to listen to as they bantered and argued. Well, Papyrus, or Boss, as Sans called him, was the one who argued. He even berated you once for how you lived, to your displeasure, but eventually he calmed down and let you be. It just took a very patient voice and a lot of his yelling to get to that point. It was slightly saddening when they moved out, but you were glad that they were getting somewhere in life. You just hoped to see them again, passing by or the like.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boss's scenario is very short compared to Valentino's whoops, gotta love writer's block.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>